


Slick Problems

by Donald_Jekyll



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donald_Jekyll/pseuds/Donald_Jekyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spades always keeps his hat on.<br/>Every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eaton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eaton).



The night had started like any other. A lake breeze had chilled the night. The storms that had been predicted on the radio had saved the city from an eternity of power outages, though it was now covered in a thick layer of snow.

“Sit down, Sleuth.”

He hadn't expected it to go this way.

“C'mon, what're you wasting time for? Take off your shirt, now.”

Not again.

“Yeah... you take off your clothes at the whim of your better? You're learning.”

A sharp smack connected with Problem Sleuth's face. He sniffled quietly, glancing back up at the dark man brandishing a horse hitcher at him. Sleuth reached up, his fingers touching the brim of his hat. The black carapaced hand of Spades Slick came up, squeezing Sleuth's wrist.

“Leave it on,” Spades snarled, letting his hand run down Sleuth's pale arm, and down his side. A shiver ran through the white imp's body as he looked up into Spades' eyes. “And get down on your knees.”

The detective definitely saw this coming, though, he remarked as he lowered himself to the ground. Spades reached down, hastily unzipping his fine black pants and pulling out his rapidly hardening member. With no shame, he slaps Problem Sleuth's face with the long, humanoid cock.

“You oughta know just how I like it now, you pale slut,” Spades hissed, his tongue running over his sharp teeth.

The next few minutes passed by wordlessly. Sleuth put his hands behind his back, leaning forward to give Spades' cock a few gentle kisses before slowly bringing it into his mouth. His tongue caressed the underside of the throbbing length now thrusting gently toward his throat. A long time ago, Sleuth had hope that he would be this gentle for all of it. Like clockwork, though, Spades brought up both his hands, gripping the smooth scalp of his blanched counterpart, pulling him forward and stuffing his pulsating cock into Sleuth's oft-abused throat, choking the pale slut beneath him.

Problem Sleuth often took the time to think before the carefully timed interruptions brought him back to the black velvet-clad studio apartment. Spades often referred to it as his “nest”. The last time he had been here, he had instructed Sleuth to take off his hat before they started. Spades was much less kind to Sleuth on that occasion; he didn't like him as much without the hat. It was a rough night that prompted a very long break from their sessions.

As Spades rammed his cock into Sleuth's mouth, he smirked at the other man. Just like always, Sleuth brought his hands up, pulling down Spades' suit pants. He never wore his boxers on nights like this. Spades slowed down as his soft black sack was exposed, letting it slap against Sleuth's chin, a lewd clapping noise now accompanying each thrust.

Sleuth knew that would work. It's worked for weeks now. Unfortunately, he now had to contend with the intimate familiarity of the testicles bouncing off his face. Once again, he turned his thoughts elsewhere. He turned them to Spades' pet.

There she was. As always. On top of the dresser. Staring out from her bowl. The fish, known as Fef, watched them go at it. Every single time.

He can't tell if he liked it or not.

Being watched.

By a fish.

Spades pulled Sleuth down over his member, pushing his cock deep into the other man's throat. He grinned as Sleuth gagged on the long piece of meat. He yanked the pale one off of his cock and glared, his expression hardening as he stroked himself firmly.  
“On the bed.”

“Which way do you...”

“Face-up.”

Sleuth slowly rose, backing up onto the bed and seating himself. He glanced up at Slick, who was unbuttoning his jacket and dress shirt. Sleuth lowered his eyes again, pulling himself all the way onto the bed and bending his legs. A hint of a smile flashed across his face as Spades drew closer. A quick smack erased the joy from his face.

Spades hated when his companion smiled.

But he always smiled a few times. Just so Spades would touch his face.

Spades stepped between Sleuth's bent legs, grabbing them and pulling them up onto his shoulders. He lined himself up with Sleuth's asshole, pressing his head against the puckered hole. A light moan slipped past Sleuth's lips, his eyes fluttering in anticipation of Spades' cock.

“P-please...?”

Another smack met the paler man's cheek. He cried out, before being silenced by Spades' entry. His member was slick with Sleuth's saliva and easily slipped past the many-times loosened hole. Spades rammed his nine inches deep inside; Sleuth biting his lip in pleasure as he cried out once more.  
“Ohhh, Slick!”  
Spades pumped himself in and out, tearing up Sleuth's sensitive rectum with his massive length, his blood slickening Spades' cock as it sheathed itself in Sleuth's asshole.

 

“Glub.”

 

Fef loved it when Sleuth bled.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 has been canceled. I just do not have the motivation.


End file.
